Forum:Getting Paranormal Database repaired, and adding rules
Much to my dismay, a lot of information was added to the Classification System Template CDI System Template, instead of on Classification SystemCDI System. The Paranormal Database was meant to give a list of all the paranormal in the Ghostbusters Franchise. The Classification CDI section was meant as a quick recap. It is currently oversized and for me the Paranormal Database wont even fully load cause of it. In light of this, I am attacking the issue today. I am most likely going to revert information back to the last edit I see as "a good recap". I see lots of false and debatable text written in the current form. I am hoping Mrmichaelt after that will tie in the types (Description System sections) of paranormal into it as he has the best grip on the area that needs to be addressed. The rest of the wiki members, need to clean up and question classes put on that article and paranormal characters articles. I see as of late, quite a few guesses of classes not based on the Classification System, and even guesses on what the media the creature had as a class in the episode. If the episode didn't say what the creatures class was, then leave it blank for "class in media". There is no reason to make it up, and it only makes the article look lame, and reflects badly on Ghostbusters Wiki. I'm not trying to piss people off, but edits with information in question need more proof. I had been laxxed on this, but in light of the strong support this wiki has now, and that its over 1500 articles, it is time to get things proper here. Most of the current editors had nothing to do with the errors and therefore are good at seeing the "fanboyism" others may have had here in the past. Time to clean house! Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 13:09, November 25, 2010 (UTC) ---- Added: After some thought I have made a new type of category to deal with issues between a media source (Video Game, The Real Ghostbusters Etc) and RPG class. For now on, if in the media they say the class, use this type of category "Media Class 13" and for the actual RPG game based class, it will be the standard "Class 7". This I feel will reduce confusion, as it is sometimes hard to tell which one the class category is covering below. Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 11:24, November 27, 2010 (UTC) :I've completed the task of changing every TVG article's category to reflect the Media Class designation. Mrmichaelt 07:00, February 7, 2011 (UTC) ---- :I'll give it a shot. But to clarify, there's two pages that need edits: :1) Classification System Template CDI System Template is supposed to be brief summaries of information? :2) Classification SystemCDI System is where we can be more in-depth?Mrmichaelt 23:54, November 26, 2010 (UTC) ::Yes that would be what I was meaning (I changed names of the articles to make them more proper). Devilmanozzy (Talk Page) 03:55, November 27, 2010 (UTC)